Despedidas
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Atención,Lori centric!  El que avisa no es traidor   "No sabía si había sido estúpido o no, confesar sus sentimientos de aquella forma. Se decía que ahora no había nada de malo en ello, que precisamente eso era lo que menos importaba..."


_**Advertencias/Spoilers**: Menciones a hechos del capítulo 2x16_

_**Notas**: Dedicado a Jenny_Anderson, niña mía, no pudo ser para el San Drabbletín… pero yo prometí que escribiría esto, y si me comprometo a algo, lo hago. Espero que te guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados un ratito._

* * *

><p>No sabía si había sido estúpido o no, confesar sus sentimientos de aquella forma. Se decía que ahora no había nada de malo en ello, que precisamente eso era lo que menos importaba pero, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que era un error. Que se había equivocado.<p>

Y era incomprensible porque, ¿quién no se sentiría atraído por una persona como Steve Mcgarrett? Con una personalidad aplastante, ese cuerpo, ese hermoso rostro y ese aire de persona atormentada, de alguien que puede convertirse en un "chico malo" de esos que son como auténticos imanes para las mujeres.

Que aquellos sentimientos no eran correspondidos estaba claro. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, aunque a veces se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo debido a las intensas miradas del Comandante.

Sonaron un par de suaves golpes en la puerta. Con expresión de sorpresa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir. No tuvo ni ocasión de saludar.

-¿En serio pensabas irte sin decir adiós?

Las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Lori. No es que no hubiese querido despedirse de Danny, simplemente, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Por fin comprendió lo que fallaba en la ecuación. Intentó mantener la compostura desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Fue bastante repentino y…

-¡Nada de repentino! Steve me contó lo que sucedió. No fue justo que te hiciese escoger, Lori. Lo siento mucho- dijo abriendo los brazos.

La mujer avanzó un par de pasos y se dejó abrazar por el detective mientras se dejaba dominar por los sentimientos y comenzaba a llorar.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Las maletas estaban junto a la puerta.

-No cumplí con mi trabajo.

-Es difícil hacerlo con un equipo de locos- comentó el rubio arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de su amiga.

-No debí dejarme arrastrar por el entusiasmo de Steve.

-Eh. Ni siquiera yo soy inmune a eso.

-Le dije a Steve que lo hice por mis sentimientos hacia él.

El policía asintió.

-Todos hacemos tonterías por amor- sentenció.

Lori negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba enamorada, solo me sentía atraída por él.

-Lo que sea. No pasa nada, no tienes que mortificarte por ello.

La perfiladora observó con detenimiento al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Si Steve Mcgarrett volvía locas a las mujeres con ese peligroso aire de chico malo, Daniel Williams era el príncipe azul tierno y adorable que todas esperaban encontrar un día.

-Siento no haberte dicho que me iba.

-Al menos llegué a tiempo, antes de que te fueses. Pero dime, ¿por qué no quisiste decírnoslo? ¿Acaso te hemos tratado tan mal? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡No! Todo lo contrario. Tú has sido el que más me ha ayudado, Danny. Simplemente no podía decirte adiós.

-¿A mí?

Lori asintió.

-¿Sabes por qué sé que Mcgarrett solo me atraía? ¿Que no estaba enamorada de él? Pues porque de quien creo que me he enamorado es otro hombre, uno encantador, que siempre tuvo buenas palabras conmigo desde el primer día, que no me dejó estar sola en una isla en la que no conocía a nadie- como perfiladora, iba a añadir "tal vez por propia experiencia personal", pero decidió callarse, ese no era el momento-. Lo siento, Danny. Sé que no debería decirte esto ahora, cuando me voy a ir. Sé que no es justo y que…

La mano del detective sobre su mejilla hizo que se le olvidasen las palabras que iba a articular. Por un instante, su corazón comenzó a latir con la energía de un caballo desbocado creyendo que el policía iba a besarla. Pero éste solo le dio una tierna caricia y un beso en la frente mientras le susurró que todo iba a estar bien.

El claxon del taxi la devolvió a la realidad.

-He de irme.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Mucha suerte. No te olvides de llamar, no te olvides de nosotros.

Lori sonrió antes de coger su equipaje.

-No podría.


End file.
